Enlighten Me
by PLLAftershocks
Summary: After Ezra makes a huge mistake, he tries to pick up the pieces. Again. Can he make amends with Aria before its too late?


Ezra hadn't been there for most of Aria's pregnancy. He couldn't bear to even look at her after he found out that he might not be the father. Deep inside he knew that the two little girls inside of Aria had to be his. Ezra picked up his phone from the table next to his couch and then set it back down. He looked around and put his knuckle up to his lower lip. He looked at the queen sized mattress laying in the corner. He had gotten his job back at Hollis and decided to move to a closer apartment. He left all of his other furniture at his old apartment, with Aria. He was still a decent guy even after everything that has happened. When he found out that Aria had 'cheated' on him with Officer Holbrook on one of him and Aria's many 'breaks' even after Holbrook had put her, them through he was crushed. After three weeks of silence that's when Aria called him freaking out telling him that she was late. She was supposed to be going to Tallmadge in two months this couldn't happen now, not yet anyways. Ezra still remembers the doubt when Aria finally told him she was pregnant, the doubt that the baby was his. Then one baby turned into two, Ezra decided to try and make it work with Aria but after two months of trying he couldn't do it. Ezra looked back at his phone but this time actually picked it up. He began to dial Aria's number but stopped half way through and pushed the clear button. Ezra felt horrible about leaving Aria to deal with her pregnancy alone. But, he couldn't face the fact that he might not be the father of those two helpless little babies. He still can't believe that Aria slept with Holbrook. After Holbrook did in fact help Ali frame Hanna and now Hanna is the one serving life in prison while Alison is out free living her life. Ezra couldn't wrap his head around the facts that his 'girlfriend' would cheat with someone who hurt her and her friends. Maybe there was a past that Ezra didn't know about. He thought about this a lot. Maybe Aria knew the truth about Holbrook before everyone else did. Maybe it wasn't the first time Holbrook and Aria 'hooked up'. Maybe Aria was helping Holbrook and Alison the whole time. The truth is he has no idea what the real truth was. Ezra stood up and grabbed his coat from behind him. He grabbed his keys from the counter and walked out the door from his 2nd floor apartment. *Knock Knock Knock* three distinct sounds he made with his fist on the Montgomery's front door. Byron opened the door and then with one look practically slammed it in Ezra's face. Ezra forgot that Byron, Ella, and Mike don't know the whole truth. They just think that Ezra left Aria after he found out she was pregnant.

"Mr. Montgomery." Ezra said as he stopped the door with his right boot.

"Ezra, Aria wants nothing to do with you. Please leave." Byron said as he tried to shut the door again, not looking in Ezra's eyes.

"Please Mr. Montgomery. I just need to talk to her. Ezra asked, pleading to Byron.

"Dad? Who's at the door?"

Ezra knew it was Aria from upstairs. Something inside of him jumped at the sound of her voice.

"No one, Sweetheart go back upstairs." Byron turned around blocking the hole in the door.

Ezra thought she must have walked down the stairs.

"Dad, who is it?" Just then Aria pushed Byron out of the way to reveal Ezra standing there. Just like her father she tried to shut the door on him. But, his boot was still in the door. Ezra looked down to see Aria's big 7 month baby belly. She looked like she was about to pop. Just then Ella walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Aria, I just want to talk." Ezra said to Aria.

"Aria. Honey. Is everything okay?" Ella asked beginning to walk to the door, she doesn't know its Ezra.

"Ya mom, I'm fine." Ella appears over Aria's shoulder.

"Ezra. We haven't seen you for a while. Why are you here?" Ella asked him.

"I just want to talk to her." Ezra says to Ella.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ella moves in front of Aria.

"Ella, I just want to talk to her privately."

"Well-"

"Mom." Aria interrupts Ella.

"Honey, are you sure?" Ella asks her. Aria shakes her head.

Aria lets Ezra in and begins to walk back up stairs. Aria turns into the door way of what used to be her room. Now painted yellow with two cribs and changing table in the far corner of the room, and a queen sized bed on the other.

"I like what you've done with the place." Ezra says jokingly. Aria looks over her shoulder at him and smirks. Then she moves her hair behind her left ear.

"Well, we kind of had to." Aria says as she places a hand on her stomach. "I sold your apartment and your furniture is in storage. You can have it back if you want." Aria tells him as she sits on her bed.

"No its fine." Ezra sits next to her.

There is really awkward silence for about two minutes, "So, I know you don't want me here. But, I just need to clear everything up." Ezra tells her.

"I was going to call you but, I just couldn't. I'm so ashamed of what I did." Aria looks at her palms in her lap.

"Aria," Ezra places a hand on hers. Aria pulls away.

"No, Ezra you know how I get. But, did you forget that you broke it off with me?" Aria is standing now. "Like every other time." Aria mumbles under her breath.

After a pause Aria looks up, "I don't understand how you can sit here and judge me." Ezra looks at her confused. "I forgave you for that book I forgave everything that you did. Ezra we weren't together!" Aria says to him almost in tears now.

"Aria, I never judged you." Ezra stands up. Aria turns away. "I just couldn't trust you after what you did. Aria, I don't even know if their mine."

"Of course their yours, you idiot." Aria wipes a tear from her face. "Ezra I was 3 months pregnant when I found out. I was already too far along for them to be Gabriel's."

It was so weird for Ezra to hear her call Holbrook by his first name.

"I think you should leave." Aria said wiping another tear and pointing towards the door.

"Aria…-"

"Just Go." Aria tells him again. Ezra walks out of the room and down the stairs. As soon as she hears the front door shut, Aria grabs a pillow from behind her and screams. Loud.

For the next month Ezra tries to work things out with Aria. They text each other every day and late night phones are involved. Ezra even goes to a few of Aria doctors' appointments. It's March 16th, Ezra is in his office at the brew. He has really missed Emily since she left for college 6 months before.

"Cash registers jammed again." Talia says as she opens his office door, snapping him out of his trance.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." Ezra says as he turns and looks at her. She smiles and shuts his door again. Ezra stands up, his phone begins to ring. Ezra digs his phone out of his pocket, it's Ella.

"Hello?" Ezra says through the phone.

"Aria's in labor. We just got to the hospital. She's asking for you." Ella says to him. Ezra is in shock, he and Aria already decided that he wouldn't be there for the twin's birth. "Ezra?"

"Ya? Ya. I'm on my way." Ezra says quickly and then hangs up the phone. Ezra grabs his coat from the chair next to him. "Talia, I have to go." Ezra grabs his keys from the hook right next to his door. "You're in charge. Don't call me." Ezra puts his head into the kitchen. Talia nods at him even though she is confused.

Ezra practically runs through the double doors of the hospital.

"I'm looking for Aria Montg-"

"Ezra." Ezra looks down the hall, its Ella she signals for him to come to her.

The two of them walk into room 286. Ezra can hear Aria screaming and moaning in pain before he even gets in the room.

"Ezra." Aria says with a little relief and then goes right back to screaming. Ezra runs to Aria's side grabs her hand and then starts rubbing her back. Ella walks out of the room again.

"She keeps doing that." Aria says frustrated. "I'm glad you're here." Aria looks up and smiles at Ezra, then goes right back into the fetal position moaning again.

"She probably doesn't like seeing you in pain. I don't either. "Ezra says as he rubs her back.

"Ms. Montgomery we have to take you up now." Two nurses come into the room. The begin clicking Aria bed side rails up.

"Take her up? Take her up where?" Ezra asks them confused and worried.

"I have to get a C-Section because I'm having twins." Aria tells him.

"Are you the father?' One of the nurses asks Ezra.

"Yes." Ezra tells her. The other nurse grabs Ezra by the arm and hands him a hair net, gloves, and blue scrubs.

"Put these on and meet us in OR 2." The nurse pushes Ezra into the bathroom. Ezra doesn't even have time to process what's going on, he just does what he is told. When Ezra walks into OR 2 Aria, from her neck down is covered in a sheet. She is in the same kind of hair net Ezra is and already all drugged up. Aria smiles when she see him walking towards her. After about ten minutes and Ezra pep talking Aria all the way through it. Baby number one is born, Daisy Noelle Fitz. Five minutes after that baby number two is born, Ivy Olivia Fitz. The nurse holds both of the newborns up together Aria smiles with tears forming in her eyes she is so happy. Ezra leans down and kisses Aria. An hour after her C-Section Aria comes out of her trance from all the drugs. Ivy and Daisy are both in the ICU since they are premature, not uncommon twins. Ezra stands up from the chair next to Aria's bed.

"Hey, sleepy head." Ezra puts his hand on her head.

"Where are they?" Aria asks him trying to sit up.

"Well, Daisy is fine she just in the nursery so you can rest, and Ivy's lung are a little small so she's in the NICU so the doctors can monitor her for a while.

"Can I see them?" Aria asks him trying to sit up again but failing. Again.

"I can have the nurses bring Daisy in here, and I can take you down to see Ivy in a little while." Ezra says to her. He then kisses her forehead and walks out to get the nurse.

"Ella?" Ella is on the phone with Byron, he is at a work conference in Syracuse. "I'm going to go get Daisy can you wait in there with her?" Ezra says to Ella. Ella nods her head at Ezra.

Ezra brings Daisy into the room and hands her to Aria.

"Hi, little girl. Hi baby Daisy. How are you?" Aria says in a little baby voice. After the nurses get Aria into a wheelchair Ezra puts Daisy back in Aria's arms and then the three of them go down the hall to see Ivy in the NICU. Ivy is in an incubator, Aria slips her hand through the slot in the side and grabs Ivy's little hand. Ezra, now holding Daisy just breaths in and then out looks down at Aria and just smiles. He can't believe how stupid he has been for the last 8 months.


End file.
